


Longitude Quite Travel Silhouette

by Carter_Vincent



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: #LQTS, #abuse, #anxiety, #attacks, #bubbaisanasshole, #humanau, #marshallisababy, #stockholmsyndrom, #swappedau, #triggers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7866016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carter_Vincent/pseuds/Carter_Vincent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First of all! The title doesn't make any sense, yes! That is on purpose, it isn't supposed to make a lick of sense! </p><p>Bubbala Gumball is the biggest jackass of all time. Marshall Lee Abadeer is just a huge ball of anxiety. But when Bubba helps Marshall out of the classroom while he's having an anxiety attack, Marshall attaches to him. While Marshall sees him as a strict protector that cares for him, Bubba sees him as a toy that is annoying most of the time but is someone to talk occasionally.<br/>~~<br/>Due to a number of rude and uncalled for comments, I will add this here as well. This fanfiction has been canceled, there are six chapters, the seventh is simply stating that the fic has ended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fix it!

**Author's Note:**

> This is another role play between Honeybear and I! I'm Marshall and he's Bubbala. Given that it's a role play, we might drop it off randomly, because that's how role plays work.

Marshall gnawed on his lower lip, a familiar coppery flavour filling his mouth, while he hunched over his desk, his shaky hand scribbling in his notebook, his eyebrows in a tight frown. His eyes watched the edge of his lead intently, only expanding every few moments to look at the whole picture before going back to just the lead. 

He was drawing a little girl, she was going to have dark skin but he had yet to colour it in, her hair was in little puff balls at either side of her head. It was just a doodle, nothing spectacular, but he thought it was coming out nice. He was just coming from her completed head and neck down to starting the collar of the shirt she was wearing when suddenly his notebook was yanked off his desk and into the air in front of him. He jumped out of his skin, his mechanical pencil going a few inches across the floor from him. 

“I tell you this every single day, Marshall Lee, not drawing in my class,” the teacher said in a stern tone as she slapped the notebook back onto the desk, making the dark haired make jump again and quickly cover his face. He looked up at her like a kicked puppy, lowering his hands slowly. His ‘magical’ eyes huge. She only huffed and went back to the front of the room. 

His mother always called his eyes magical. They were dark, dark brown around the pupils, spiking out and sharply becoming the exact shade of green of healthy grass, then again into bright blue at the very edges of his irises. Throughout the multicoloured rings were specks of golden, tying them together almost. His mother always said that he was a wizard that controlled the seasons, each and every one captured perfectly in his eyes. He always thought they were stupid and probably a deformity that would kill him as quicker than his failure of a heart would. 

Once the teacher was back to teaching and Marshall could breathe again, he knelt and picked up his pencil. Going back to his slouch, he continued the drawing quietly. That was until the notebook was taken again, this time to the side. Marshall felt his chest getting tighter, it was harder to breathe. He didn’t really know what the kid that took it said to him, it was probably something rude, but it didn't matter because suddenly he couldn't breathe. The student took their BIC Pen and scribbled a crude drawing of a naked woman’s body then threw it back at him. He hardly covered his face to protect himself but immediately began frantically erasing in vain. The more the ink smeared and eraser shavings appeared, the more his lungs burned. His vision was becoming tunnel, blackening at the edges. His eyes burned and he knew he was crying but he wasn't focusing on that. 

Fix it! Fix it! Fix it! Fix it! Fix it! Fix it! Fix it! Fix it! Fix it! Fix- 

The eraser went through the damaged paper and to the sheet underneath. Marshall froze, his tears picking up. He broke with the paper, a harsh and rattling gasp coming in before he began rapidly breathing. He couldn't breathe. He shook head to toe, hugging himself and digging his nails into his arms as he hardly inhaled, only to immediately cough it back out. Tears streamed down his pale cheeks, they felt like acid. He couldn't see, his vision was black all at the outside, his peripheral vision was failed and his now tunnel eyesight was horribly blurred. His heart sped up, slamming his ribs as he took the rapid, broken gasps, his head spinning. 

He couldn't hear them but he knew everyone was laughing at him. Saying cruel things, calling him names. It happened every time. They all found his attacks hysterical. He found them horrifying. Absolutely terrifying. 

Not just for the obvious reasons, but what if his medicine failed? 

What if his body had become immune to it? 

What if..

He was going to die..He was going to die, he was going to die! 

His heart got even faster, he got flashbacks to his childhood, his ninth birthday party. He nearly died. His family threw him a surprise party. Everyone jumped out of various places and yelled. His heart became rapid, his world stopped. He woke up in the hospital two days later. He had had a heart attack. 

A heart attack? No. He was nine! 

The doctors explained that he was special. Less than 200,000 a year in the entire USA special. His entire world changed. He had to have monthly check ups, always on medicine, have his body checked, special doctors. His foster father left his foster mother and took his sister with him. They lost their house, lost everything. 

All because he had to be special. 

The medicine worked though, His risk for heart attacks lowered but there was always the chance he would have a seizure. He didn't very often though, and they were never all that bad. However, while the risk for cardiac arrest lowered his anxiety became worse, and worse, and worse. It controlled his entire life. Heart attacks replaced with anxiety attacks, with sudden panic attacks that left him a crippled ball on the floor. All the money in his mother’s life went to his medication for his heart, no money for the anxiety. Either he died once, instantly, or he died a hundred times a month for sometimes hours. 

Marshall gagged and coughed, quickly clenching his stomach as he doubled over his desk that was a million miles away from him. His breathing was randomly switching between extremely rapid inhales and exhales to harsh gasps that made his throat feel like it was being torn apart. He couldn't see at all anymore, his head was spinning to quickly for him too. 

What if he really did just die?


	2. Paper Footballs

Bubba was folding his fifth paper football, he’d already flicked the other four towards the front, hitting whoever the football ended up landing. This one he folded tightly to make it hard and pointy, standing it up on his desk with one finger, thumping it at the kid sitting in front of him. That kid glared back at Bubba, knowing he did it.  
“What? What’s me, it was him,” Bubba quickly pointed to the stranger next to him.  
Instead of hearing a reply from either of the two, there was a sudden uproar of laughter and..gasping? He looked back to the fellow classmate. Oh god, is he having another one of his breakdowns? Half of the time, he thinks this guy is over reacting for attention but it’s hard to think that when people pick on him instead of trying to help.  
He quickly stood up from his desk, pushing his blue and pink, cotton candy hair from his eyes and walked over to the teacher in the front. “I’ll take him to the nurse’s office, he looks back,” Bubba suggested nonchalantly.  
The teacher’s irritated expression became a very confused one. One ever offered to help the unstable mate, it was even more of a surprise coming from Bubbala Gumball of all people. Giving an exasperated sigh, she waved one hand in the air while she set her face in the other, “Just get out.”  
Marshall held his head in one of his shaking hands, trying to breathe like his friend constantly told him too but he couldn’t. It was completely in vain, ragged, rapid gasps were the only thing comin through him. He felt like he was going to blackout, making he would die peacefully. Maybe if people would stop laughing at him! They didn’t make it any better! It wasn’t like he could help it.  
Bubba turned from the teacher and walked to the violently shaking teen collapsed against his desk. How was he supposed to help him to the nurse’s office? Carry him? Hell no. He bent down, grabbing him by the arm, “Get up,” he said, trying to pull him to his feet then put Marshall’s arm around his own shoulders so he wouldn’t end up falling back over.  
Marshall didn’t react to the command but when he was grabbed, he leapt with a scream- which made the class laugh further. He stared at the multi-coloured haired male, not sure what was happened. He tried to pull his arm from him but he was far too weak to get anywhere with that, coughing again. “Get off of me!” He shrieked, his breathing picking up to it’s rapid speed again.  
“Ugh, calm down, I’m trying to take you to the nurse’s office,” he explained, practically dragging him out of the laughing classroom. Once outside, the door was closed, and they were a bit down the hall, Bubba released him.  
Marshall didn’t fight him while he was dragged, just town his lip apart practically, blood filling mouth. Outside the room, his breathing become better but just hardly. When his arm was released, the pale boy instantly yanked his arm to his body, hugging it practically while staring at Bubba. He seemed confused and terrified- but mostly terrified.  
“There. You see? Now you’re out of the class and you don’t have to listen to them laugh at hou. Now you’re in a calm, quiet, empty hallway,” Bubba said. That’s actually all that he wanted, a way from the class and in the quiet, and using Marshall as an excuse was a good way to do it.  
It took him nearly five minutes but he eventually managed to come down from the attack and breathe normally. Medicine works another day. “Why did...did you help me?” He asked, his doe eyes filled with worry.  
Bubba stood there for those five minutes, kind of watching him. “I don’t know, why not?” He dodged answering the question truthfully, casually shrugging his shoulders. Bubba gave an mostly smug grin, while sarcastically saying, “You’re welcome,” then frowning again, walking past Marshall and started down the hall.  
Marshall fidgeted for a moment then quickly followed after him, “No one ever really helps me,” he stated awkwardly, “and you’re you, so I’m kind of confused on why you would help me? Uh, but thank you!”  
“What do you mean by ‘you’re you’?” He asked as he quickly looked over his shoulder, giving a stone gaze at the other.  
Marshall flinched, stumbling a couple of steps away from him. “I-I just mean that you’re always- never mind, I’m sorry!”  
Bubba raised a brow, “Wait, why are you following me? The nurse’s office is that way,” he said, pointing the other direction of the hall.  
Marshall chewed his lip more, “I don’t..I don’t know, I’m sorry. I just wanted to know why you helped me.  
“I was bored, that class was close to driving me insane, I’m glad I could get out when I could,” he explained, brushing his hair back with his fingers, looking at Marshall again, “Thanks to you, I could.”  
He shifted his weight around nervously, quickly going to move his own hair out of his face from seeing Bubba doing it. “Oh- okay. That makes more sense. Well, um, thank you anyway. He nodded in a jerky fashion, then turned and hurried to the nurse.  
“Whatever,” he replied flatly, giving a slight, half wave, turning back down the hall he was going alway.


	3. Errand Boy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor bab

The following few days became extremely confusing for Marshall. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t get the blue and pink haired punk out of his head. Which was weird, because Marshall typically steered clear of all people that were “badasses” - they weren’t good for his health. However, no matter how mars he tried, he couldn’t get his mind off of him and even began staring in class. Occasionally he would find himself following after him in the halls between classes but would quickly stop himself and run off, hoping that no one (especially the man himself) noticed him. He didn’t know why he was so zoned in on him but he couldn’t help it!  
Bubba didn’t really think much of the (how he sees him) emotional mess. Yeah, he did look at him occasionally, but he looks at everyone, nothing special, right? No. Bubba has yet to catch Marshall following or staring at him, but he always had a nagging feeling that that boy pays more attention to him since he’s dragged him out of class.  
Marshall chewed his nails, his steps uneasy and nervous as he trailed behind the infamous singing of the school. He had basically nubs for nails yet continued to eat away at them anyway. His worn out converse squeaking every so often as he doubled his step on one foot. The multi-colour haired male stared forward and walked down the hall, the squeaked just stabbing at his ears. Bubba tended to hate squeaked or any irritating noises like that. Every squeak made him flinch ever so slightly, now furrowing his eyebrows tightly together. Why hadn’t the sound gone away yet? He had been walking quite some time now. Sounds like it’s right behind him and it’s been..following him. Suddenly Bubba snapped his head around to see the nervous noiret following not to far behind him.  
Were his shoes too loud? They were probably too loud. God, they were so annoying! No, they weren’t that loud, he was overreacting. Everything was fi- shit he turned around!  
Marshall choked, tripping a step. “I’m sorry!”  
“Were you seriously following me?” He asked in an aggressive - almost yelling voice. “Are you stalking me or some shit?” That just further irritated him, the thought of this pathetic kid stalking him like a creep.  
Marshall began breathing quicker, becoming panicked. “N-no! Maybe? I’m sorry, no! I didn’t mean too!”  
Bubba turned his whole body around, toward Marshall as he walked up close to him. “Stop babbling and tell me what you want from me.”  
He looked down at the polished, marble flood, fidgeting. “I- I was wondering if we could hang out.”  
He narrowed his eyes, “That’s why you’re following me? Why?”  
Marshall paused before glancing up at him and meekly answering, “I don’t know..”  
“That’s stupid,” he huffed, rolling his purple eyes. “Give me a reason and I’ll think about it,” he snarked.  
The noiret cleared his throat, pulling at his shirt’s bottom. “You helped me out the other day and I don’t know, I want to..hang out..”  
“Okay, I get what I did /did/ help you. But I did it to get out of class, not really to help you. kNowing that it still seems strange to me that you want to hang out. What do /you/ get out of this? Bubba was just convinced that Marshall had some other reason to hang out, a reason he refused to tell.  
Marshall seemed conflicted, glaring at the floor as he gnawed his lip like usually, “I get someone to hang out with..that’s pretty worth it to me.”  
Bubba’s expression kind of softened, but not any sweeter. “That desperate, huh?..Fine, I’ll let you hang out with me. On /one/ condition,” he stressed, holding up his finger. “You have to do whatever I say.”  
He had looked up at him with a relieved expression but it quickly become fearful. There was a quiet pause before jerkily nodded his head, stepping close to him, “Okay.”  
“Really?” Bubba was pretty surprised that the other agreed to his condition, but who could complain. Now he’s got someone to boss around. He couldn't help but to smirk, “Cool, I actually don’t want to go to last period, but I hate skipping alone.”  
He whimpered, “I’ve never skipped school before…” He scratched his wrist anxiously, stepping closer to him yet again, “Let’s go.”  
At first, he thought Marshall was going to back out but smiled when he didn’t. “Good. Come on, let’s get to my car before someone catches us.”  
Marshall blushed brightly when he smiled, tightening his jaw. “Can you legally drive..?”  
“Of course I can drive legally. Why else would I even have a car?” He scoffed, leading Marshall out of the school.  
“You’re rich or whatever..” He mumbled to himself mostly as he followed him by about three feet, his eyes quickly looking from side to side.  
“Yeah, I’m rich,” he said, actually hearing him mumbling, “what’s that got to do with driving?”  
“You can get a car and do whatever you want when you’re rich..”  
“Well now that I’m stuck babysitting you, you can now do whatever you want with me. As long as you do what I ask.”  
“...are you going to make me do illegal things?”  
“What? No. I’m not telling you to do any of that. I mean, there might be a time I might need you too.”  
Marshall scratched his head as he continued behind him, “Oh..”  
“I’m joking, you’re like an errand boy, not my partner in crime, sheesh,” he said, finally approaching his blue car.  
“Errand boy? But..I don’t have any money? What am I running errands for?”  
“You’re not. But you will be doing things for me, a lot if you want to hang out.” He unlocked the door and got inside the driver’s seat.  
Marshall slowly climbed into the car as well, closing the door, “Okay, Bubbala.”  
He started up the car, glancing over at the other male sitting next to him. It was weird to him, seeing Marshall in his car. He honestly thought Marshall would avoid him like usually, but he wants to hang out. Now he’s sitting in his car. “I’m thinking of just going back to my place, or we can go do something more exciting. Not much some to mind, it’s so boring around,” he said in a low groan, pulling out of his parking space and drove off school campus.  
Marshall rubbed his hands together, chewing on his inner cheek. “We can do whatever you would like..you’re in charge, I guess.”  
Bubba scoffed, rolling his eyes, “Thanks for the suggestions,” he said sarcastically.  
“I’ve always wanted to go to an amusement park, but they aren’t good for me.”  
He was quiet for a moment before speaking, “Why aren’t they good for you?”  
“Why do you care?”  
“Just because I’m curious doesn’t mean I care. Do you have weird breakdowns on rides or whatever.”  
Marshall shrunk a bit at the use of ‘weird’. The truth was that something like a roller coaster could trigger a heart attack or possibly a seizure and he never wanted to risk it. “Yeah, most of the time. They’re too fast and I can’t breathe, so.”  
Bubba nodded, glancing at him for a second then back at the road, “Then no fast things,” he huffed, shaking his head.  
“I’m sorry,” he murmured, looking at his lap.  
He didn’t respond to the apology, leaning over and turning on the radio so he didn’t really have to talk to Marshall. Marshall was just so pathetic and sad to him, almost everything Marshall said was a downer, so depressing. It made the ‘hang out’ such a chour. Marshall felt worse and worse as the drink went on: Stressed and depressed, that was practically his modo. He kept his gaze out the window or on his lap the entire time, fidgeting and moving.  
Finally, Bubbala drove up into the driveway of his huge mansion. He tried thinking of something exciting to do instead of just going home, but nothing came to mind at the time. Before turning off the car, he turned to look at Marshall, “Are you sure you want to hang out with me? I’ll take you home or back to school right now if you don’t.”  
Marshall had been staring at the practical castle, his jaw dropped- he knew he was rich but this was ridiculous! “Huh?” He looked over at him, “No, I want to hang out with you.”  
“Okay,” he said nonchalantly, turning off the car and pulling out the keys. “Then let’s go inside.” Bubba got out of the car, walking around it and heading up to the front door. Marshall sat for a moment before inhaling and exhaling slowly, than got out of other car as well and followed behind him by a few feet. Bubba threw his own door open after unlocking it, leaving the door open for the other as he walked in, kicking off his shoes and slipping off his jacket, just throwing it on the nearest table. “Well, this is my place,” he said boredly before turning around, “steal anything and I’ll have your ass in prison.”  
Marshall flinched slightly when Bubbala threw his things, blinking at them before looking at him, his eyes widening, “I would never steal anything!”  
“Yeah, well, I don’t know you, you’re technically a stranger to me. For all I know, you could be a crazed axe murder.”  
“Do..do I really look like that? Crazy, maybe, but I think it’s more likely I’ll be murdered.” He shrugged, following him.  
“I’m not saying you look like that, and I don’t think you’re a murder. But there was once an innocent little girl raised by two loving mothers, paralysed some kid with scissors, looks are deceiving.”  
Marshall gave a sort of laugh, it was more like puffs of air in an almost rythym. “Yes, I suppose that’s true..”  
“Thirsty?” Bubba asked as he walked over to his fridge, opening the door so cold air rolled out, showing his large fridge completely packed.  
He shook his head quickly, looking down at the floor, “No, I can’t.”  
“Can’t what? Drink?” He questioned, looking through the fridge for the blue low-carb monster he bought the other day.  
“I don’t know you well and don’t deserve anything of yours so no, I can not have one of your drinks.”  
The taller male stood straight with his monster, “That…” he narrowed his eyes as he opened the can, “that doesn’t make any sense. I offered a drink, not a hundred dollars.”  
“You wouldn’t understand..look, I’m fine, I don’t need a drink. Thank you though.”  
“Whatever.” He rolled his eyes, chugging the monster down as he turned around.  
“So, um..what do you have to do? Video games..?”  
“Yeah, I got video games, but that’s not what I wanna do.” Bubba shook his head, “I’m bored and I wanna do something more fun. Does this place a nude beach?” He asked with a grin, have playing and a little serious.  
Marshall blushed dark red, his pupils even dilating slightly, “Not that I know of? I’ve never been to a beach before.”  
“Seriously? Lemme guess- too hot? Can’t be in the dirty water? Allergic to sand or someshit?”  
Marshall frowned a bit, looking down at his shoes, “No. I’ve just never gone to one. There aren’t many nearby and my mom doesn’t over a car.”  
“Oh...ooooooooh. I’m gonna go see if there are any nude beaches nearby,” Bubbala grinned, walking past Marshall and headed for his laptop on the coffee table.  
“Wh-why does it have to be nude?” He asked in a desperate tone, hurrying after him.”  
“Oh, don’t worry, I wouldn’t go to a nude beach with you,” he said, looking Marshall up and down, “Not sure if I want to see you nude. I’ll find a normal beach and we can go hang there. I just wanna see if they really do have a nude beach anywhere.”  
Lee blushed darker than before but frowned again, crossing his arms over his chest, “Who said I even want to go to a beach? It’s hot out.”  
“Yeah, I shouldn’t figured you’d’ve said that,” he said, rolling his eyes over again, plopping down on the couch as he opened his laptop.  
“I don’t have trunks or anything and I don’t know if I’m even comfortable being in such little clothing,” he complained as he stood beside the couch.  
As he opened his laptop, there was immediate moaning and videos of porn on the screen, he quickly exited the page and acted like it was no big deal. “Of course you’re not.” Marshall bit his lip, embarrassed by the obvious porn but surprisingly ignored it well. Instead of responded, he just sighed and looked elsewhere. “Your damn special needs make it hard to do anything fun, let’s just stay here and hang out.”  
“We can go to the beach,” he said quickly, “it’s not up to me. I’m sorry, we can do whatever you want to!”  
Bubbe furrowed his eyebrows, looking back up at Marshall. “What the hell is wrong with you? I mean, what even is you deal with me? Why do you have to hang out with me?”  
“I don’t- I don’t have to hang out with you. I asked and you agreed. I don’t have a deal, I just wanted to. You’re nice..” He scratched his cheek.  
“Nice? I don’t get it, I’ve been shitty to you since I agreed to let you hang out. I didn’t even help you to actually help you, I did it for me.”  
“Everyone always says that you’re a horrible person and you’re just an asshole and shit but I don’t know, I don’t really see that. It’s just how you express yourself, like with your music.”  
Bubba went quiet, looking down at his laptop, then back up at Marshall. “What kind of video games do you like?”  
Marshall looked over at him then, shrugging his shoulders, “I haven’t played video games since I was about ten..”  
“You can pick the game, whatever you think looks cool,” he said, pointing at what looked like it was supposed to be a bookcase but it was filled with quite the opposite.  
He looked suspicious, “That’s oddly polite..”  
“Go pick a game, bitch, there is that better?” He asked sarcastically.  
Marshall’s chapped and abused lips twitched into the smallest of smiles. “Okay…” He turned and went to the bookcase, looking through the different games quietly.  
Bubba let out a huff - like a laugh, almost, looking back down at the laptop. Only to look right back to Lee, watching him quietly. It took him a while but he finally found a video game, bringing it back to the colourful male, scratching his cheek. ‘Assassin’s Creed’.  
Bubbala looked it over, “Assassin’s Creed? Is that something you like?”  
“I’ve never played it before but I’m always told it’s good..”  
The cotton candy haired teen got up from the couch, “It is good. I’ll set it up for you.”  
“Oh, thank you very much,” he nodded his head.  
“Yeah, yeah,” he walked over to the tv, putting in the game and grabbing the wireless remote, hanging it to the noiret. “Go nuts.”  
“Are you not going to play too?”  
“I might play with you later, I’ll be checking all my accounts,” he said, sitting and picking his laptop back up.  
“What does that mean?” He questioned.  
“What?”  
“Your accounts?”  
“Accounts, for lots of websites. You know, Facebook? Tumblr? Other sites I won’t name.”  
Marshall nodded his head, “Oh, okay, that makes sense.”  
Bubba responded with a hum as he sat back and sunk down into the couch as he just typed away on his laptop. Marshall played the game quietly, his typically shaking actually dying down to almost not at all, his eyes just locked to the large screen. Every once and awhile, Bubba would glance up from his laptop just to see how Marshall was playing.  
After a little while, Marshall looked at him, “Are you going to play too?”  
He closed the laptop back sitting it back on the table before standing up and walking over to the television to get the second remote, “Yeah, I guess I’ll play.”  
Marshall shyly smiled, closing out of from where he was and went to the second playing format, “Okay.”  
He turned around to see Marshall’s smile and just narrowed his eyes, scuffing before going over and sitting next to him. His smile quickly fell as he looked back to the screen. “Are you use to the controls yet?” Bubba asked, turning on his remote.  
“Yes, thank you,” he stated with a nod.  
“Ugh, your politeness is annoying.”  
“I...okay..” He whimpered a bit, continuing to play the game. Bubba started to play as well, mostly staying quiet as they played.  
Marshall remained silent as they played, focused mostly on the objective but occasionally side-glancing at the male beside him.  
Bubba soon broke the silence, “You’re pretty good at this for someone who hasn’t played video games since you were ten.”  
He blushed somewhat, nodding his head, “Thanks. I guess I’m okay.”  
“You might be a natural gamer. I have to play it while before getting this good.”  
Marshall looked over at him, giving another one his nearly invisible smiles, “Thank you.”  
He glanced at him from the side then back to the screen, “You’re welcome.”  
He fidgeted his feet, they were beginning to hurt from standing for so long, as he returned to the game. Bubba played the game for a while until Marshall’s standing started to irritate him - having the habit of looking at Marshall instead of of the screen. “Could you sit, please?”  
Marshall snapped his attention back to him, seeming surprised. “Eh..yes..” he slowly sat beside him, regaining his typical tense stance, “but why?”  
“I’m getting tired of looking at your ass.” He avoided looking at him. Though he blushed, Marshall gave another airy chuckle, returning to the game. “What’s so funny?” Bubba asked, turning his head to look at the blushing male.  
“Why were you looking at my ass when I was standing beside the couch and not in front of you or it?”  
“...tch. Shut the fuck up and play the game,” he shook his head, mumbling quietly, “asking stupid questions.”  
His cheeks further darkened but he did continue the game without another word. Things went quiet but more tenseness in the air, kind of awkward. The awkwardness began to make Marshall anxious. Eventually he was back to his shaking, his character constantly dying while he tried to control his hands. His eyebrows knitted together as he began breathing a bit more uneven.  
Bubbala noticed how bad he was suddenly doing in the game, pausing it before looking at the pale boy. “Are you okay?”  
Marshall suddenly dropped his controller, his hand going to grip his chest as his breathing become quicker. He stood up and rushed out of the room and out the front door, doubling over and holding his nose as he forced himself to inhale and exhale slowly.  
Bubba shot to his feet when the other started to run away. “Hey! Where are you going?” He quickly followed Marshall outside to see him, “Dude, what the fuck?”  
Releasing his nose, he gripped either side of his head, his palms over his ears and his nails digging into his skill. He gagged on his breathing but started to calming pretty soon.  
Hurriedly walking over to where Marshall was freaking out, Bubba set his hand on his shoulder and asked, “Is everything okay?”  
“Don’t touch me!” Marshall shrieked in response as he leaped away from him, his starting to calm breathing becoming rapid again.  
“Jesus christ, calm the fuck down!” He yelled, holding both his hands up in defense.  
“You wouldn’t understand!” Marshall shouted, glaring at him, “You’re /normal/!”  
Bubba scrunched up his face, narrowing his eyes, “Wha..what does that even mean?”  
“You aren’t a freak like I am!” He turned and hurried away from the huge home, scratching both cheeks with his hands.  
“Hey!” He yelled after him as Marshall ran. He watched for a moment before scoffing, “The fuck is wrong with that kid..”


	4. Pink's Gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so much longer than I thought it would be, rip--

The following day, Marshall kept his head down on his desk in all of his classes, only acknowledging the teachers with a grunt or a shake of his head. People in the class threw things at him and joked about him but he gave no response. He was completely out of it. Bubba couldn’t help but to stare at him though out the classes, wondering just why he was out of it that day, mostly why he just suddenly freaked out the previous day for seemingly no reason at all.   
Hardly heating the bell ring, Marshall stood up and made his way out of the room. Due to his eyes hardly being opened, he (of course) walked into Bubbala, hardly even stepping back from him when he did so. Bubba looked down at the noiret with a raised brow. “Marshall? Dude, open your eyes,” he said, stepping back and snapping his fingers in front of the other’s eyes.   
He flinched a bit, grunting slightly as he opened his eyes fully. He looked horrible (more so than usual), his hair wasn’t even remotely taken care of, his eyes were bloodshot, he was even paler than usual.   
“Did you sleep at all last night?” Bubbala asked, tilting his head as he looked him over. Marshall frowned, scrunching his eyes closed as he nodded his head slowly. Bubs stared at him for a moment before sighing, “Look, I don’t know what I did or said yesterday but I’m sorry.”  
“You didn’t..” Marshall yawned widely before continued, rubbing his eyes, “you didn’t do anything.”  
“Oh? Then could you explain to me what happened yesterday because I’m still confused.”  
“Nothing happened..”  
“So you screaming at me before running off is nothing?”  
“Nothing happened to make me act up,” he clarified with another yawn.  
“Nothing?” Bubba asked before just turning away and continuing out of the classroom.  
“You wouldn’t understand,” he stated softly before going to his next class.   
Bubbala avoided Marshall mostly after that.   
A few days later, Marshall still seemed to not even try to be talking to Bubba, follow him around, or every ask to hang out. It was honestly beginning to worry Bubbala, he really thought the kid wanted to be around him. At the end of the school day, before Marshall could even walk out of the front doors, Bubs tapped Marshall’s shoulder while sharply saying, “Hey.”  
Marshall jumped, the binder in his arms flying to the ground. Turning around quickly, he glanced all around then focused back on Gum while meekly asking, “What do you need?”  
“Wanna hang out today?” He asked, giving Marshall an actual smile.   
He flushed, seeming confused and a bit panicked, “What are you going to do to me..?”  
Bubba was quickly taken back by his somewhat offensive question, “I, uh..what do you mean by that?”   
“When I asked to hang out with you, you said I have to do stuff for you…”  
“Yeah, do stuff for me, not me do stuff /to/ you. And when did I ask you to do anything for me last time you hung out?”  
“Well, you didn’t, but you’ve never approached me before so I assume you want something from me,” he turned around and picked his binder back up from the floor.  
“Well, I..” He kind of dropped his gaze to Marshall’s rear while he bent over, “I, uh, don’t want anything.”  
“Then what do you need? Hang out how?”  
“I don’t know, just--” He shrugged his shoulders, “just hang out.”  
“Since I’m not allowed to say no to you, let’s go..” He headed toward the parking lot.  
“What do you mean you can’t say no to me? I asked, not demanded.”  
“That was our deal to us hanging out last time- I can’t say no to you. It’s whatever, let’s just go. I’m exhausted.” Marshall had rather drastically changed over the past couple weeks. He still didn’t speak but mostly just slept through the classes instead of drawing- he hadn't had a single attack through the days either, but he always seeme tired and annoyed.   
Bubbala couldn’t help but to find it all strange and he had began to think it was his fault. “Do you /want/ to hang out? Like actually want or is it because you have to?” He quickly followed him out of the parking lot and to his car.  
“Why does my opinion matter?” He yawned, “I don’t care.”  
“Uh-huh?” He narrowed his eyes at him, “Whatever you say.”  
“Are we just going to play video games again?”  
“No, we’re going to an amusement park.”  
Marshall’s step faulted, fear quickly coming across his expression, “Wh-what? I told you I can’t go to them!”  
“I thought you can’t say no to me?” He asked, glaring at Marshall.   
“But, I- I..” he looked desperate before looking down at his converse in defeat.   
“You know, we’re not really going to an amusement park, I just wanted to prove you do care. You can say no.”  
“But I can’t say so!” He whined, punching Bubba’s arm only to panic and jump away from him, “I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I don’t know why I did that!”  
Bubba stepped back from the punch in the arm, giving Marshall a death glare. Staring at him as he tried to apologise, but then just closed his eyes, clenched his fists, and took a deep breath.   
Marshall groaned, burying his face into his hands, “You can hit me…”  
“I’m…” He exhaled slowly, grunting, “I’m not going to hit you.”  
“Are you sure? ‘Cause it’s okay, I deserve it! We can go to the amusement park, I don’t care, we can anything!”   
“Marshall, /stop/! I’m not gonna hit you or force you to do anything. It didn’t even hurt that badly.”  
Marshall flinched when he raised his voice, peaking at him from between his fingers, “...okay.”  
Bubbala huffed harshly, “Just...get in the damn car.” He practically jabbed his fingers through the air, pointing at the car. He nodded and climbed into the passenger seat. After a minute, Buba ended up punching the trunk of the car, grunting again as he walked to the driver’s seat, getting inside. Bubba stared at him for only a moment before pulling out of the school’s campus and went right instead of left like the last time they hang out.   
Marshall held his head, crunched over so his face was in his lap. He was shaking enough that Bubba could even see it from his seat but he wasn’t have an attack so that was at least good. However, within only a few minutes of sitting like that, his body relaxed and his shaking stopped, he stayed in that position still though. Thanks to new medications, all he ever was was tired anymore and it only took a short time of sitting for him to clock out. The position that the older male was in made Bubba think he was resting, since he wasn’t shaking, so he leaned forward and turned up the radio loudly, the base practically vibrating the, on station TK 101. The music caused the boy to stir with a lazy sort of whine but nothing more, really. Bubs rested his arm on the edge of his now opened window, leaning back in his seat as he drove with one hand, still tense from what just happened. His knuckles were already bruises from bunching the metal.   
Bubbala actually drove for quite a while, nearly an hour or so, parking in a parking lot where you could see sand and a large body of water not to far away. Marshall remained asleep for the entire drive to their destination, he was still tired and grumpy but he woke up nonetheless.   
“You can sleep more, baby.”  
Marshall squinted at the landscape up ahead then turned his head to look at Bubbala while stating, “This isn’t an amusement park.”  
“The amusement park is somewhere you wanted to go. Even though you said you couldn’t. I wanted to go to the beach. I only said we were going to the amusement park to hide the surprise.”  
“...You change your mind a lot,” he got of the car, sighing, “I don’t have trunks or whatever.  
“I got you some,” he said, disregarding what Marshall commented about him while he got out as well and went to the trunk, opening it up.  
“You what? Why would you do that? And what if they don’t even fit me?”  
“Stop whining. You’re going to wear them anyways because I’m not leaving and neither are you.”  
Marshall huffed softly, “Okay. Just give them to me.” He reached into the trunk and pulled out the swimming shorts, handing one of the two pairs to Marshall. There were also towels in the trunk, big ones so they could sit on them in the sand. “So like,” Mars leans over and peered into the trunk of the car, “were you really banking on me agreeing to come with you?”  
Bubbala kind of shrugged, “You, pretty much.”  
Marshall blushed as he reached in and took one of the two towels. Looking around for a moment, he headed toward the bath house. Bubba grabbed his own towel before slamming the trunk shut. He held both the towel and trunks in his arm as he followed the noiret. At the smallish building, Marshall carefully opened the door and peered inside, grimacing.   
“It looks filthy..”  
“Don’t be a germaphobe,” he grunted, pushing Marshall through the door.   
“I’m sorry,” he squeaked, trying not to fall over from being pushed. He scanned around the empty area then headed to one of the changing stalls. Bubba headed to the stall next to Marshall, changing into his blue swimming trunks. Marshall didn’t really change at first he was still exhausted and couldn’t exactly think straight. “What do we do with our clothing?” He asked as he began undressing.   
“We’ll take them back to the car and then head for the beach.” Almost immediately after he walked out of the stall, already in his trunks. Shortly after, Marshall got out of the stall he was in, wearing the trunks )that were slightly big so he had the drawstring tied) and his t-shirt overtop. He was clearly uncomfortable. “What’s up with the shirt, dude? You sure you wanna wear that?”  
“I’m still not comfortable being practically naked in front of you.”  
“You’re still gonna have to take it off later, no wet clothing on my seats.”  
Marshall huffed through his nose, frowning at the floor. “Fine, I’ll take it off at the car.”  
“Alright then,” he turned and headed out of the building, “let’s go.”  
The dark haired male followed behind Bubba quietly. At the car he set his clothing in beside the other’s then slowly removed his shirt and set that in as well. Standing back up, he hunched his back and hugged himself tightly, trying to hide his body. He was beyond the description of ‘scrawny’ and went straight to ‘skin-and-bone’, not that it was a surprise with how he ate. Which was not at all. Slightly off centred at both sides of his sides, more under his armpits, were large scars in the shape of imperfect squares that looked like they had been burned into his flesh long again. The burns were a sort of off brown/grey colour while the rest of him was so pale he was nearly white.  
After putting the clothing in, Bubba locked up the car and looked over at the ball up male, “Are you really that insecure?” He asked, not paying any mind to the scars.  
“Shut up,” he said quietly as he walked to the beach, wishing he still had his shirt on.   
Bubba scrunched his nose, “Whatever. I don’t give a shit.” He walked a bit far behind it. “It was just a fucking question.”  
“As you said last time - asking dumb questions,” he called back without looking around to see him. “The answer it obvious.”  
Bubba didn’t say anything else, just walked over to the empty area of the beach. Laying out his big towel perfectly. “I’m about to go swimming, are you coming along?” He asked, already starting to walk to the water without listening for an answer.   
The beach was basically empty since, not only was it a weekday, but school had just recently ended. Marshall set his folded towel beside Bubbala’s then sat in the sand beside it. The sand was hot but he personally thought it felt nice. Marshall was going to decline the offer to going to swim but instead just sighed and followed behind him. Bubba didn’t even realise that Marshall had joined him until her heard soft splashing from someone walking behind him in the water but he kept walking, once waist high in the water he dove in and swam further.   
“That’s disgusting..” Marshall mumbled as he continued to walk through the salty water, actually swimming once he couldn’t properly reach.   
Bubba poked his head out of the water after swimming through a bit. “See? The beach isn’t hot as long as you swim.”  
“I never it was hot. But it is gross and the water smells back and I can’t keep myself steady with all the waves. Why do people enjoy this?”   
“Swimming ifun. You just find everything wrong in it what’s fun,” he said, floating on his back.   
Marshall looked at him with a tired expression, continuously swinging his feet to stay in place. “I don’t see how this is fun, I’m sorry.”  
“Fuck! Then just go back to the shore!” He suddenly yelled, sitting back up to glare at him.   
Marshall jumped, his eyes widening as he stared at him. A couple seconds passed before he quietly said, “okay..” then headed back to the shore.   
Bubbala breathed heavily as he watched him go back to the shore. Turning away, he continued to swim. Instead of actually getting all of the way out, Marshall stayed in at about his waist, allowing the waves to just roll over him, occasionally jumping up when a waves looked rather large. It was relaxing, almost.   
Yes, the water really was relaxing, especially when there weren’t people around. Quiet, cool waves. This is what Bubba liked about the beach, it soothed his tenseness and irritation. Marshall switched between staring out into the ocean and at Bubbala himself. Usually he would feel jealous, Bubba had the perfect body and looked like he actually ate like a human (and was that a tattoo on his hip? What on earth could it be?). However, he didn’t really jealous, not really, at least, he didn’t know what he felt, really, but his cheeks started to hurt from the constant blushing.   
There was, in fact, a tattoo on Bubba’s hip. It looked maybe like a lime-green sugar skull with thick jet black lining, but it was more faded, really old. He was planning on getting more tattoos. Bubba never realised marshall was even glancing his way, thinking Marshall was probably upset by the way he yelled at him. He mostly swam around, occasionally standing in somewhat shallow water to brush back his wet hair and making sure he was still clean. He always got something on him that was hard to get off at the beach.   
“Hey!” Marshall called, swimming over to him, “I have a question..if I’m allowed to ask one.”  
“I guess it depends. But - shoot,” he said, giving him permission to ask.  
“How...How come - or how do - your parents let you do all that you do? Like, skipping school and colouring your hair so much and how do you have a tattoo? I’m pretty sure I’m older than you and I’m not eighteen yet.”  
“I ain’t got no parents. No one to tell me what to do, so I live my life the way I please,” he said, casually shrugging. “Wait, do you noticed my tattoo?” He asked with slight grin, “It didn’t come out how I pictured but I like it.”  
“It’s kinda noticeable. Though, it’s not..right. Your tattoo isn’t the point,” he shook his head to straighten his train of thought. “You don’t have parents? How does that work?”  
“My parents are dead. Me and my sister got their money and our maid is..technically our gaurdian? But she doesn’t care, she’s like some kind of witch or devil worshipper or someshit. At least she acts like it, I don’t know.”  
Marshall blinked at him, his expression blank before he looked upset (perusal), “Oh..that’s unfortunate.”  
“I don’t see it like that. Being without parents is completely easy. And I don’t even have to work for school, I got all the money I need until I have a career and make more money, why do you care anyways?”  
“It’s still unfortunate? I was just curious but I guess I care now because I sort of know what it’s like to-- wait, you have a sister?”  
“Man, come on, you already had me talking about my dead parents, now you want me to spill about my sister?”  
“You don’t have to! I’m sorry, but I’ve never even..heard mention that had any siblings at all?”  
“Me and her don’t exactly go around talking about being related, and we have different last names.”  
He seemed confused, glancing away then looked back at him, “Okay..uh..” scratched the side of his neck, “did you like, do that tattoo yourself?”  
“Yeah..the tattoo parlour refused to give me one because I’m underage and I didn’t have a parent present.”  
“How did you do it? Do you have a gun or something?”  
“Yeah, I bought one online, honestly, my sister helped me so I wouldn’t mess up and get infected.”   
Marshall peered at the half-visible tattoo, blinking his colourful eyes, “I could always touch it up for you..”  
“Wha-wait, you can do tattoos?” He asked, almost shocked at the thought.   
“Well..no..” His cheeks went pink as he rubbed the side of his head, “but I’m pretty good at drawing and I never shake or anything when I’m being careful with a drawing.”  
“Hmm..” Bubba gave it a moment of thought before shrugging, making the water splash and create waves in the process. “Sure, I’ll let you touch it up for me but you better not fuck it up.”  
He nodded, “Honestly, it’s unlikely I could make it look worse than it already does..no offense.”  
Bubba smacked his lips, feeling very offended, “Fuck you.”  
Marshall blushed a dark hue, looking down at the dark water, “ I don’t think I know you well enough to do that.”  
“What the hell does that-...oh my god, not like that, you fuckin’ homo!”  
He laughed awkwardly, rubbing the side of his head again, “I was trying to make a joke, I guess I’m not very good at it.” He shook his head, hitting it, “I’m sorry.”  
“Wait, you were joking? I thought you were serious! Ugh, whatever, you better be sorry,” he spat out, narrowing his eyes.   
Marshall shook his head, “I’m sorry, I’m not gay.”  
“I would have never guessed you aren’t.”  
Marshall looked up at him with a small frown, “How come?”  
“I don’t know? You just seem like a faggot,” he said, shrugging again.  
“Isn’t pink supposed to mean gay?” He asked as he looked up at the cotton candy dyed hair atop Bubbala’s head.   
“No--? My favourite colour is pink. Just like a favourite things, lips and pussies.”  
“And dick,” he pointed out with a shy smirk.   
Bubba slightly blushed, scrunching up his face, “Oh my god.”  
“Whoa, what? I didn’t even know you could blush..to human for you.”  
“Shut up, you’re the one talking about dick! Fucking fag!” He said loudly, trying to sound threatening but his cheeks just grew darker.   
Marshall panicked, stepping back away from him and listening his hands up to cover his face, “I’m sorry!”  
“Ugh..pink isn’t gay,” he gritted his teeth, swimming back to the shore.   
“Where are you going?” He asked in a whimper as swam after him.   
“Where does it look like I’m going?”  
“Well, I meant are we leaving now?”  
“Psh, I don’t know, maybe.” Bubbala stood up and walked through the sand, which stuck to his wet feet.  
Marshall got up and followed him, hugging himself, “Okay.”  
“Man..The beach is more fun when there’s actually other people. This was just a waste of time.”  
“I’m enjoying myself..”  
“Are you lying to me?” He stopped and turned back to Marshall.  
Marshall stood up in the water, dragging his finger delicately across it’s surface as it swayed with the waves. “No, I think it’s relaxing here. Especially after school.”  
“What? You just said earlier you see no fun in it?”  
“I said I’m enjoying myself and that this is relaxing. That doesn’t always mean fun?”  
Bubba huffed, walking over to his towel that was laid out and stretched out on top of it. Marshall watched him quietly, going and sitting down about a foot into the water, just sort of staring out into the vast ocean.   
After a while of relaxing and being close to dozing off, Bubbala say up, his arms propping up, “Hey! What are you doing?”  
Marshall jumped slightly, turning around. Staring for a moment, he shrugged, “Nothing.”  
“You’ve been sitting quietly in that water for a while now.”  
Marshall slowly waved his hands just under the surface of the water, nodding his head, “Yeah.”  
“Can I ask you something?” He asked, knitting his brows together, still propping himself up.   
Marshall was quiet for a few moments before sighing through his nose and nodding again, “Okay.”  
“Do you have any idea who I am?”  
“Your name is Bubba Gumball, and you’re rich?...and a singer for some band or whatever.”  
“That’s what I figured,” he said nonchalantly as he laid back on the towel again.   
Marshall watched him then slowly stood up and went over to him. “Why do you ask?”  
“Do I need a reason to ask things?” He asked with his arms crossed behind his head.  
“Not always,” he said on the folded towel beside him, “but you seem unhappy by my answer.”  
“I seem unhappy about a lot of things, your point is?”  
He sighed, “I’m trying to actually talk to you.”  
“Talk to me about what? I just asked you a question,” he scrunched up his face as he looked up at Marshall.   
“Whatever, this is pointless.” Marshall stood back up and went back to the cold water.   
Bubba watched him quietly then just laid back down. After a couple minutes, he stood up and walked up behind the male silently, picking up two handfuls of muddy sand, dropping them on his head.   
Marshall shrieked, shooting to his feet - only to trip and fall into the water. Getting back up frantically, he coughed and shook his head, “What the hell was that for!?”  
Bubba couldn’t help but to laugh, “Just some comic relief is all, pfft~”   
Marshall tried to be angry, “What the- how do you- what does-” but he stopped and just went to staring, his brows raised.   
After a moment, Bubbala’s laughter died down, being replaced with obvious confusion, “What?”   
Marshall blushed for the millionth time that day, shifting, “Your laugh is really nice.”  
Bubba blushed a bit as well, his face twisting into annoyance, “What the fuck? I just dropped mud on your head and now you’re fawning over my laugh like a crushing like a schoolgirl!”   
He scratched his cheek, shrinking, “Sorry. That was weird.”  
“Yeah, no shit,” he shook his head before bending down and picking up another ball of mud, hitting it against Marshall’s chest. Marshall just sighed and sat back down, splashing his chest softly with water until the water was completely gone. “Is this your way of saying you don’t want to play with mud?” Bubbala asked.   
“Do I have a choice?”  
“No. Play with me.”  
Marshall groaned, “Fine.” He stood back up, holding a fistful of muddy sand, throwing it into Bubba’s chest.   
He stepped back but quickly smiled, “That’s what I’m talking about~!”  
Mars smiled nervously, a small chuckle leaving him, “Are you sure?”  
“What do you think?” He asked, still smiling as he picked up some more mud and tossing it at him.  
Marshall jumped out of the way then laughed a bit, thoughing more at him, grinning quickly. Bubba was surprised by how fast Marshall got into it, laughing when he was hit with more of the mess. Throwing two handfuls at him then.   
Marshall covered his face, muddy sand splattering across his arms and stomach. “This is disgusting,” he cried while taking handfuls and slapping them against the natural blond’s arms.   
“Awh, does the baby want a bath?” He taunted as he splashed him with arms.   
“Lukewarm, please~” He cooed, stepping back as he wiped himself off some.   
He narrowed his brows together as he shook his head, a grin on his lips. “Oh my god, coming right up,” he said, throwing one more ball at him.   
Marshall, not expecting the last hit, jumped and ended up slipping, falling back into the water. He laid there, dazed, for a moment, on his elbows before cracking up and laughing fully and brightly. An actual laugh that shook his body, his head dropping back. Bubbala kind of stared at him, a little stunned, mostly just staring at him because he had never seen or heard him laugh in such a way, only breaking into a small chuckle.   
The noiret got back to his feet eventually, still chuckling a bit here and there with his stupid grin. All of the sudden spots came across his vision and loud ringing filled his ears. His grin fell, leaving him with a blank expression as his eyes glanced around. “What the fu..” his eyes rolled back as his knees gave out, his body limpy collapsing to the side.   
Bubbala’s eyes widened slightly, “Holy shit!” He yelled as he watched Marshall drop- nearly like a dead body. “Marshall?” He yelled again, hoping for some sort of a response.   
Thankfully Marshall had fallen to the short so he wasn’t inhaling water. Not that he was inhaling much at all. His breaths were jerky and small, his jaw twitching open and closed as his eyes rapidly fluttered opened and closed.   
“Oh my god, not this again,” Bubba walked over, lifting him by his arms just to drag him to his towel and lay him down there. Almost immediately upon being laid on the towel, Marshall went completely limp. He even stopped breathing for a moment. “..Marshall?” He asked, with no response he leaned down and pressed his ear to the other’s chest to listen.  
“What are you doing?” Marshall asked in a grumble, slowly sitting up and placing a hang on his head.   
“You-” he snapped back up, “You stopped breathing, I thought you died.”  
Marshall shook his head slowly, “I think it was just a seizure..I’m sorry for worrying you.”  
“Hell yeah, you worried me. You’re practically my responsibility, if you died, I would have to deal with the police and shit like that.”  
He blinked a couple times then furrowed his brows, “How am I /your/ responsibility? You know nothing about me or any of my disorders. I doubt you know anything about me beside what everyone knows and rumours. We are only hanging out today because you cornered me so I would come..” He stood up, seeming honestly offended, “I’m not a child, Bubbala, I’m not anyone’s responsibility.”  
“That’s not what I was saying. If you died right now, who would they be wanting to take up the time of? I don’t know, maybe the last person who saw you.”  
“Oh! Of course, my death would trouble you. It would disrupt /your/ time. I’m sorry I’m such an inconvenience.” Marshall scoffed, shaking his head and headed back to the parking lot.”  
“Awh, what? Are you being sarcastic?” He asked, picking up the towels and following far behind him.   
“No!” He turned around suddenly, glaring at the male, “I’m serious! If I died around you, it would be your fault anyway! ‘Cause what the hell help are you? If I was having an asthma attack, what would you do? If I was having a heart attack, what use would you be!?” He raised his voice to the point he was actually yelling, his face red and his hands shaking in fists. “For godsakes! I was having a seizure and you moved me! That there could have killed me! Why are we hear?? WHy did you want me to spend the afternoon with you? Do you simply enjoy being around people that can’t help how they are to feel better about yourself?” He let out another scoff, scrunching his nose, “Everyone always says you’re just an asshole.” With a laugh, he turned back around and continued marching while finishing, “Asshole doesn’t even begin to describe you, Bubbala.”  
Bubbala stood with a sharp tightening his chest, his breathing growing heavy and fast as his once shocked expression becoming furious. Bubba gripped his fists, dropping the towels before running up behind Marshall and shoving him to the ground before being over top of him a split second later and throwing his balled fist into the side of his face. Marshall had been too shocked by the sudden shove to react but when the fist came at him he shrieked and clenched his eyes shut just as it made contact, snapping his head to the side and cracking his teeth together. He started breathing quickly, looking up at him with a look of pure terror, trying to get out from under him but unable to do so.   
Bubba furrowed his eyebrows, his face still filled with rage as he held his fist up in the air again but after a moment he grunted heavily and stood back up. “You’re lucky I don’t kill you myself,” he said in a cold tone before going back to the towels.   
Marshall laid there, hiccuping softly as hot tears fell down his temples. “Why don’t you?” He asked in a small voice, turning his head to the side, “You would only be doing what I’ve been trying to for years.”  
He inhaled sharply, shaking his head and turning it to the side. Rubbing his forehead with two fingers which ended with pinching the bridge of his nose. “Goddammit- you’re suicidal too? What’s /not/ depressing about you? The fact that you thought I was nice. Oh wait, that’s depressing because here we are, me punching you while you’re crying.”  
Marshall crawled to his feet, brushing himself off, his hands trembling horribly. “I don’t have depression,” was all he replied with then headed to the car again.   
“Sure don’t act like it,” Bubba just followed after him, looking as if nothing had happened by almost as if he was exhausted.   
Marshall touched his cheek softly and flinched, it was already bruising. “I’m sorry..”  
“Sorry about what?” He asked, looking slightly confused.   
“For yelling at you.”  
“Ugh, yeah, whatever.” He glanced over at Marshall, “Is your cheek swollen?”  
“You hit my pretty hard, yeah…” He held his cheek.   
“I was pissed, what do you expect? At least I didn’t though you into those episode things again.”  
“They aren’t episodes- I don’t know why everyone calls them that. They’re anxiety and panic attacks.” Marshall sighed, “I have really bad anxiety but I’m unmedicated for it.”  
“Wait, that’s a real thing? I thought that was just what emos say to get attention.”  
“Of course you do. Yes, it’s a real thing, my mother can’t afford the medication.”  
“Shit, is that why it’s always so bad?” He asked, soon approaching the car.  
Marshall scratched behind his ear, feeling honestly uncomfortable. “Yes, that’s why it’s so bad. It’s also why I have emotion shifts without any warning..”  
“What? Like bipolar disorder?” He asked, popping open the trunk of the car to get their clothing.   
“No, not like bipolar..” He took his clothing then made his way to the bathhouse.   
Bubbala quickly followed him with his own clothes. “Uh, okay.”  
“I don’t really want to talk about this anymore, if that’s alright.”  
“Whatever,” he walked into the small building and into his own stall, starting to change.  
“Aren’t you going to shower first? We’re covered in sand and salt..”  
“Wait, there’s a shower?” He asked, looking back out of the stall.  
Marshall nodded and walked past the small stalls to the larger stalls, stepping instead. There was a small bench at one wall and the shower head at the other. “Yeah.”  
Bubba looked around but then at the large stalls, going to one and looking inside of it.  
Once the water was nice and steaming, Marshall stepped under it, sighing in contentment. Bubba did about just the same, brushing his wet hair back from his hair. Marshall suddenly turned around and looked at his clothing, then outwardly groaned and turned his water even hotter- to the point that his skin became dark red and the steam made the rest of the room warmer and humid. Bubba, however, had his water on lukewarm-ish, and was in for no longer than a minute, just long enough to get the sand and whatever else off of him.   
Marshall was in for about five minutes then stepped out of the water and hopped around the stall a bit. Due to the scalding water, his skin dried nearly instantly, which was what he was hoping for since he had left his towel in the car. He got dressed quickly then stepped out and went to the mirrors to examine his cheek.   
Bubba came out with his clothes slightly dampened since he had also forgotten his towel. Walking over to Marshall, he noticed his cheek and frowned, “Lemme see,” he said, grabbing Marshall’s chin and angling his head so he could see his cheek. Marshall flinched, looking worried but not fighting him. The mark was already dark purple with greenish hues here and there, slightly swollen. Bubs stared at it for a minute then took his hand away, “You’ll be fine.”  
“I never said I wasn’t fine..I’m use to being hit, it isn’t a big deal.”  
“Are you trying to make me pity you? And who else hits you?”  
“No? I hate when people pity me.” He scoffed, “Everyone at school beats the shit out of me pretty regularly.”   
“Oh yeah, I see that happen sometimes. You’re really bad at fighting back.”  
“I hate violence. I could never hit someone, even if they’re beating me up. Violence is just so pointless and causes more violence.”  
“Well, if you’re getting beat up every day, I don’t think your theory is working.”  
“..I don’t get beat up every day.” He sighed, tugging his shirt, “Can we go?”  
Bubba hummed, crossing his arms before shrugging and dropping his arms again, “Alright, let’s go.”  
Marshall was quiet then until they got back to the expensive car. “So you like music a lot, yeah?”  
“No, shit, yeah, I like music. Who doesn’t?”  
“Well, I mean, like..You sing? And play music? Do you actually write your own or just other people’s?”  
“I write my own,” he said, shrugging. “Wait, how did you know I sing?”  
“Girls think it’s hot and gossip a lot,” he shrugged as well, thinking of one particular girl.  
Bubba raised a brow and grinned, “Oh, really now~?”  
“Girls are into the whole..bad boy persona you half and like the singing thing. Have you really never noticed?”  
“I mean, I knew girls liked me but I was never sure exactly why. I am sexy, so.”  
Marshall clicked his tongue, rolling his eyes, “Yeah, whatever. This girl, Fionna Mertens- she’s my best friend, she’s seriously obsessed with you. The other day when you took me out of class, she went on a, no exaggeration, a three and a half hour long tangent about how heroic and amazing you are. I swear, I nearly puked.”  
“What? Jealous or someshit? That’s kinda cute. You know..that Fionna girl is pretty cute too.”   
“Ugh, please don’t. I’m not jealous. Imagine your sister going on and on about some guy she wants to do several different acts with, some more inappropriate than others, and going into detail while describing. It could be anyone, it’s disgusting and disturbing.”  
“You don’t want to know what my sister talks to me about. What kind of acts exactly?”  
“A lot of different things. I wish I could talk to my sister.”  
“Why? What’s up with you sister?”  
“When I was like eleven, my father took my sister and moved to New York.”  
“Damn, that sucks. Well, who knows, she probably would’ve been a bitch anyway. Mine is.”  
“My sister was wonderful,” he said weakly, sinking back in his seat.   
“I’m sure,” he agreed sarcastically as he pulled out of the parking lot and onto the main road.   
Marshall played with a frayed string at the end of his shirt as they drove back to town, remaining nearly silent the entire time.   
When they got back to town, Bubba glanced at Marshall, “Where do you live?”  
“What?” He asked quickly, looking over at him, “It isn’t any of your concern, I’ll just walk from your house.”  
“Okay, fine?” He said, as if he didn’t care either way.   
Marshall shifted uncomfortably, looking out of his window. “Sorry, I just don’t like..strangers seeing my house.”  
“Yeah, because later on at night, I’m gonna come over and rob your house, since I don’t have enough.”  
“It isn’t that- you wouldn’t understand.” He ran his fingers through his mostly tangled hair, exhaling through his nose.  
“You say that about everything. What, do you think I’m a dumb child who just doesn’t get it?”  
“No. I think you’re someone who’s rich and can afford any and everything he wants. You don’t know what it means to struggle or have any problem with anything. You wouldn’t understand, even if I tried to explain it.”  
“I’ve seen enough sad commercials to understand the things people go through.”  
“Thank you for proving my point, seriously.”  
“No reason to be a fucking asshole, damn.”  
Marshall rolled his eyes, huffing a bit. “Are we almost there? I’m tired.”  
“Yeah, we’re almost there,” he sighed out, leaning back in his seat.   
“You’re..uh..really good at driving,” he murmured.   
Bubba furrowed his eyebrows, giving Marshall a strange look, “..what?”   
“You’re good at driving.”  
“If that’s your way of flirting then drop that shit now because you fucking suck at it.”  
“I’m not flirting? I was complimenting.”  
“On my driving?”  
“There isn’t much else to compliment you on.”  
“Maybe you should just stop talking all together,” he stated, clearly annoyed.  
Marshall sank back in his chair again, sighing through his nose, “Okay.”  
After another few moments of silence, Bubbala finally pulled into his driveway. Once the car was parked, Marshall got out and collected his things.   
“Eh..thanks. I enjoyed hanging out with you for the most park today.”  
“Ditto, and listen. Don’t fuckin’ ignore me at school like you’ve been,” he stated, glaring at him.   
Marshall seemed confused, tilting his head, “I haven’t been ignoring you? Not that I’m aware of.”  
“Well, you sure as hell haven’t been talking to me or following me like a creep.”  
“You told me not to follow you anymore and you haven’t been talking to me either. I’ve been really tired the past couple of weeks so I haven’t been doing much of anything.”  
“Whatever, it’s my fault,” he said sarcastically as he also got out of the car, slamming the door.  
“What? I didn’t say it was your fault,” he shook his head. “My doctor gave me new medication, it makes me really tired.”  
“Medication?”  
Marshall flushed, stiffening quickly. “It’s for one of my conditions. Whatever, I have to go help my mom clean the house,” he stated before hurrying down the sidewalk, gripping the one binder that didn’t fit in his small backpack to his chest. Bubba watched him leave before heading into his house.


	5. Always Shaking!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a little thing, really nothing important, aaha

The following day, Marshall wasn’t present. The next, Friday, he was back in class and back to his near-zombie state that slept through most of each period. He really hated the new medicine. Bubba didn’t really look his way at first, not realising his was there until he spotted him from the corner of his eye. He just stared at him then with almost complete anger.   
Marshall managed to stay awake that particular period, just laying his head in his arms. Feeling a gaze on him, his hairs standing on end, he carefully sat up and glanced around. Noticing the younger male staring, he quickly became confused and frightened as he glanced around rapidly before looking down at his desk. Bubba just blinked, still holding the glare before looking away as if he didn’t care at the moment. But he was pretty mad.   
Why was he mad with him? What had he done now? Was he mad because he missed a day? Because he was sleeping in class again? He couldn’t help it! Ugh, god!   
Oh yeah, he was mad, maybe for multiple reasons, maybe for the reasons Marshall was thinking, maybe he had no reason at all to be mad, but he was.   
At the end of the period, Marshall stumbled over to Bubbala, shaking head to toe, “Why are you angry with me?” He asked quickly.   
Bubbala looked up before getting up from his desk. “What the hell is wrong with you, you look like a fucked up chihuahua. Shaking and shit,” he remarked, disregarding his question.   
“I’m always shaking! Tell me why you’re so angry, I don’t think I’ve done anything! I’m sorry about now being in school yesterday, I had to stay home-”  
“Marshall, inside voices,” the teacher cut in.   
Marshall whimpered, biting his tongue.   
Bubba glared at the teacher but then looked back at the other male, “Why’d you stay home yesterday?”  
“I- what?” He looked confused for a moment then shook his head, “My mom was really sick, she couldn’t get out of bed so I stayed home to make sure she was okay.”  
“Yeah, sure,” he threw his bookbag strap over his shoulder and walked around Marshall.  
“Wha-what does that mean?” He asked as he followed behind him closely.   
“The whole ‘my mom’s sick’ thing is something I’ve heard so many fucking times, it’s hard to even believe anymore.”  
“I don’t know what that means either. She was sick, she had a fever and threw up a few times..”  
Bubba quickly turned back to look at him, “Prove it. Prove that your mother’s sick.”  
“She’s at work now? I don’t know how to prove it to you..and I really don’t understand why you want me too?”  
“Maybe you stayed out of school because you don’t want to be around me, huh? That could just be an excuse to get a break from me.”   
Marshall frowned, blinking several times, “I- um..no? I’m sorry for making you mad, though.”  
“Just fuck off,” he huffed, walking down the hall.  
Marshall watched him walk away in anxious confusion, scratching the side of his binder. With a weak sigh, he went the opposite direction as Bubba.   
Bubba didn’t approach the other male until lunch time, where he came and sat beside him without a word, his tray filled with food.   
Marshall was sitting by himself, drawing in one of his notebooks. He jumped when someone suddenly sat beside him, looking over from the lined paper, eyes huge. “What are you doing?” He asked, his eyes twitching all over to make sure he wasn’t seeing things.  
“What does it look like I’m doing? I’m eating my lunch, you got a problem with that?” He questioned while opening his milk, taking a drink.   
“No,” he closely watched the milk container, “but you’ve never sat with me before.”  
“So? There’s a first for everything,” he said casually.   
“Uh..yeah..” Marshall closed his notebook and slid his pencil into the spiral at the side, “okay.”  
“What? You’re gonna stop drawing just because I sat here?”  
“Yeah. I can’t draw with people sitting so close to me. Sorry..”  
“What were you drawing?” He asked, snatching the notebook from him to look inside.   
Marshall screamed shortly, quickly yanking it back from him, “Don’t do that! This is mine!” He shouted then calmed down quickly, “I was drawing a girl.”  
“Jesus christ, they’re just drawings, calm your ass,” Bubs said, holding his hands up in defense.   
He hugged it closely to his chest. “They aren’t just drawings. They’re my escape from my anxiety, and you touching them just makes everything worse. I’m sorry for shouting at you.”  
“Hey, can I ask you something? How come you always sit alone? Like-- where’s that Fionna chick you were talking about?”  
“Fionna has second lunch and she’s my only friend.”  
“Why is she your only friend? Huh? I’m sure there’s other people like you here.”  
He shook his head a bit, “Everyone hates me or ignores me so no.”  
“You’re like a depressant pill, or some fucked up sad movie. Your life is nothing but shit.”  
Marshall raised an eyebrow then slowly turned his gaze to the tabletop, “Thank you for verbalizing that obvious.”  
“I’m not trying to make your life even more shit, it just annoys me.”  
“I never said you were making it more shit, I doubt any one person could do that.”  
“It could be worse, you could be gay,” he said with a shrug as he started eating.   
“I’m halfway there but I don’t see how that matters.”  
“You..what?” Bubba quickly turned to look at him.   
“I’ve never really been with anyone in any way but I guess you could say I find both genders attractive so that like..makes me bisexual, right?”  
“Maybe? Or maybe you’re just bi-curious. You never slept with either, or even dated. So you wouldn’t know until it happens.”  
Marshall looked up, watching different people walk past them with a sigh through his nose. “You’re right, yeah.”  
“Ever tried with that cute skirt you hang out with? Maybe she can show you what you like.”  
Mars blushed, “No. That would be like having sex with me little sister.”  
“Wouldn’t be the most fucked up thing that’s ever happened.”  
“No, but it is disgusting. I don’t really desire sex either so it doesn’t matter.”  
“A teenage boy who doesn’t /desire/ sex. There really is something wrong with you, Marshall.”  
He laughed, smiling weakly over at the purple-eyed male, “I guess, yeah.”  
He smirked a little, “Well. How about dating? Ever tried dating people outside of our school?”  
“I’ve never met anyone outside of our school but I’m sure they wouldn’t like me either.”  
“Pfft, whatever.” Bubba rolled his eyes. “I’m full,” he stated, pushing the tray forward.   
Marshall watched the tray as it was pushed away, blinking a few times. Clearing his throat, he looked down as the notebook in his arms, frowning, “That’s quite the waste.”  
Bubba looked up at Marshall’s frowning face, then looked down at the tray. He rolled his eyes, picking up the plate and dropping it in front of him, “Whatever, take it.”  
He flinched then huffed through his nose, pushing it back over to him, “No, it isn’t mine to have.”  
“It is mine to give but whatever, be a dick and say no.” He grunted, picking up the tray and walking over to the trash can, throwing away the remaining tray.   
Marshall sighed and laid his head down on the cool table.   
Coming back and sitting down again, he said, “You know, it’s rude as hell to deny an offer.”  
“I was raised not to take food from others.” He lifted his head just hardly so he could be heard, “I have what I have and I’m grateful for that. I don’t need more.”  
“Grateful? You should only be grateful with a full fuckin’ stomach. Whatever, you are so pathetic.” He grew sick of sitting next to him so stood back up.   
“I eat enough to be alive and not starving,” he responded, sounding like he was more reassuring himself than informing Bubba. Seeing him stand up, he laid his head back on the table while saying, “I’m sorry.”  
“I don’t care,” he shoved his hands into his pockets and left the cafeteria.   
Marshall went about his day regularly after that, sleeping in each class and making eye contact with no one.


	6. A Leash?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is two halves of an event, to much happens for me to make it into one chapter! This one alone is longer than any of the others! Also, I'm sorry for the delay, thank you all for the positive feedback, Honeybear and I appreciate it!

A few weeks later at the end of school on Friday, as Marshall was walking out the parking lot, Bubba sped up beside him, rolling down the window. “Get in,” he said in more of a command.   
Marshall jumped when the car sped up in front of him then just sighed a bite and climbed inside. He was beginning to get use to how spontaneous Bubba was prone to being, though, it didn’t change how annoying it could be. Bubba did have a habit of getting a random thought and doing it without even thinking twice. If the thought, “I want Marshall to hang out with me,” popped into his head, he would make sure it happened. It was a force of habit.   
Once Marshall was in the car, Bubba took off into the street, driving toward his house. “What are you going?” Marshall asked, phrasing it how he did since it was never his choice how they spent the day.   
“We’re gonna stop at my house to get a shower and new clothes and then we’re getting to an amusement park.   
Marshall groaned and rolled his eyes, slumping back into the chair. “Whatever,” was all he said. It wasn’t funny anymore, Bubba said they were going to an amusement park practically every other day. It got old quickly.  
Yeah, Bubba said it a lot. Sometimes just to annoy Marshall, other times he wanted to but got to lazy and just ended up not. “You’re see.” After a while, he drop into his driveway and headed inside, “Come on.”  
“So..” Marshall quickly set his things in the backseat then got out of the car and followed him, “I got sent to the office today. I have detention Monday and Tuesday for sleeping in class so much.”  
Bubba stopped at the door of the house and turned to look at him, “I thought I told you to stop sleeping in class? You seriously got fucking detention for something I told you not to do?”  
He shrunk back, quickly regretting his decision to tell him, “But I can’t help it? I don’t try to sleep in class, it’s my medicine.”  
“Then how about you stop taking that shit,” he said through gritted teeth before walking up to Marshall and taking the back of his neck, shoving him forward, “Get in the house!”   
Marshall flinched, squeaking when he was shoved. Without a word he hurried inside the house, hugging himself and watching his feet. Bubba came in right after him, closing the door behind himself. “What the /fuck/ is the matter with you?” He stressed as he struck him in the side of his head. “Getting detention? Seriously? What, what? Do you really wanna be like that? Do you even fuckin’ sleep at night?”   
He quickly held his head where he was struck, whimpering, “Of course I sleep at night, all I ever can do is sleep but I’m still tired! I’m sorry, Bubba..” He kept his gaze down, blinking several times.   
“You must not be. If you can’t even keep your eyes open in class, maybe you shouldn’t take those drugs.” He suddenly grabbed his jaw tightly, almost bruising him as he yanked him class, “I better not see you sleeping in class /or/ in detention again.”  
Marshall nodded the best he could, his eyes beginning to water, “Okay. I won’t. I promise.” He didn’t try to fight the grip at all, that only tended to make it worse. Besides, Bubbala was only doing it because he cared about him.   
Bubba just stared at him for a moment before huffing through his nose and snatching hand away, “I’m taking a shower,” he said as he straightened his back.   
“Okay..” he quickly returned his gaze down to his feet. “May I watch tv while you’re in the shower?”  
“Yeah, go ahead,” he waved his hand as if he was dismissing Marshall then headed to his bathroom.   
Marshall nodded his head and went to the entertainment room. Sitting on the couch, he put on the food networking channel and sat back, rubbing his head until the throbbing stopped.  
After a while Bubba came down the stairs while still drying his hair with a towel, “You want to get a shower before we go to the amusement park?”  
“...Am I allowed to?” Marshall inquired, standing up when he entered the room.  
“Man, of course you’re allowed to, why else would I ask? You really think I’d ask you and say you can’t? Damn.”  
“Wouldn’t be the first time it’s happened.” Marshall ran his fingers through his tangled and oily hair, “If you’re sure then yeah, I will.”  
Bubba just scuffed, “Go take a damn shower,” he said, aggressively jobbing his fingers through the air, pointing up the stairs.   
He nodded, biting his lip and hurrying to the other male’s bedroom. He did his best to ignore the entire room and went quickly to the bathroom, shutting the door. He locked the door, unlocked it, and repeated. After a moment of staring at the unlocked door, he turned the water back on and undressed, quickly stepping inside. Bubba walked back into his bedroom, staring at the door as Marshall seemed to be repeatedly locking and unlocking it. He just rolled his eyes and went to lay on his head.   
Marshall was always extremely paranoid that Bubbala was going to come into the bathroom while he was using the shower or toilet- not that he ever had, it was just a stressing thought. However, he soon relaxed thanks to the hot water and began lathering his hair with shampoo. Bubba couldn’t lie to himself, he had been tempted to maybe walk into the room while Marshall was in but he never did.   
Finishing cleaning himself quickly, Marshall got out f the shower and rubbed his body dry with a towel then pulled on his clothing and stepped out of the room. He jumped, seeing Bubba on the bed, but forced himself to calm since it was his bedroom after all.  
A chuckle left his mouth when he saw Marshall jump, “Did I scare you?”  
He blushed, smiling shyly, “A bit, I guess. Thank you for letting me use your shower.”  
Bubba got up from his bed and walked over to Marshall, leaning in and sniffing, “I had too, you smelled funky.”  
His blush grew but he glared then, pushing BUbbala’s face away from his, “Not my fault. Are we going then?”  
“Yeah, we’re going,” he said, taking Marshall’s hand from his face, “come on.”  
Marshall tugged his hand free, nodding, “Yeah. Where are we going?” He asked while heading out of the room.   
“I already said, the amusement park, of course,” he stated with annoyance.   
“Ugh, fine, it’s a surprise. I get it, I’ll stop asking.” Marshall rolled his eyes, huffing softly. The joke was old and frustrating.   
“Sure. A surprise.” Bubba walked down towards the car, “Come on and get it.”  
Marshall climbed into passenger seat and slumped against the door with a yawn.  
Once he got into the driver’s seat, he snapped fingers in front of his face, “Hey, don’t fall asleep.”  
He whined but sat back straight, “I’m sorry..”  
He then pulled out of the driveway and sped down the street. Marshall fidgeted in the car, rubbing his face here and there. He just wanted to sleep.   
“You know, if I didn’t know you, I would think you were some kind of meth-head from how you shake and rub your face so much.”  
“Sorry. I don’t do drugs..illegal drugs, at least. It’s my anxiety- that’s why I shake.”  
“It just irritates me. Seeing you shake from the corner of my eye.”  
“I’m sorry that my disorder irritates you.”  
“Don’t say it like I’m being some ass.”  
“You don’t know me, though..We’ve been hanging out for two or so months and you don’t anything about me, Bubba. You are an ass. Sometimes, at least.”  
“Oh? /Sometimes/? I’m sometimes an ass, huh? When am I not an ass to you?”  
Marshall thought for a moment then shrugged, “You let me shower sometimes. My..house doesn’t have heating so our water is always freezing. You give me food and we hang out..?”  
Bubbala took a deep breath, shaking his head, “Sounds more like I’m letting you freeload off of me. But think what you want of it.”  
“You’re the one always sitting beside me and making me come with you to places.”  
“Don’t blame me. God, I can’t help that I get lonely.” He glanced over at Marshall then back out to the street.   
Marshall chuckled softly, smiling at the road ahead, “That’s cute for an ass.”  
“Shut the fuck up,” he grunted out but then mumbled, “you’re the only cute ass here.”  
He shook his head, biting his lip, “See? You’re not always awful.”  
“But I am awful enough to take you to an amusement park,” he said, pointing through the windshield, where a rollercoaster could be seen from afar.   
Marshall’s smile slowly fell as he leaned forward and stared at it. “W-wait..” He started breathing quickly, sitting back, “You’re joking, right? Bubba, we aren’t going there!”   
“Why not? You once said you wanted to go to one so I’m taking you. Stop whining like a child.”  
“Just because I want to go doesn’t mean I can go! I- I’m going to die! It’s going to kill me!”  
“No, it isn’t!” Bubba yelled before hitting him in the side of the head, “Stop screaming!”   
Marshall flinched, holding his head again, gritting his head, “I’m sorry..”  
“Now you need to relax. Stop freaking. Have you actually ever been to one before?”  
“No, but I’m not good with high levels of excitement or adrenaline. They aren’t good for my health..I could have an attack.”  
“Is that why you prefer not to have sex?”  
Marshall blinked, dropping his hand as he frowned in confusion, “I don’t..not prefer to have sex.”  
He glanced at him again, raising an eyebrow, “What do you mean?”  
“I’ve never had sex and there isn’t anyone I’ve ever thought of having sex with..I’ve never been horny either, at least, I don’t think so.”  
“Never been horny, now that’s just sad,” Bubba said as they entered the crowded parking lot. Marshall whimpered, sinking in his seat as they entered the lot. “Would you stop whining, you’ll be fine, not get out,” he said as he stood out of the vehicle.   
“Aren’t amusement parks really expensive?” Marshall asked meekly as he crawled out as well.   
“Aren’t I really rich?” He locked the car up then headed toward the entrance.   
“Touche..” Marshall shrugged and followed him, rubbing his hands together nervously.   
Bubba was tempted to ask if he was okay but decided he really didn’t care as they went through the front gate. The lady at the gate gave them an odd look but gave them the tickets without question and bid them a good day- to which Marshall grumbled it was going to be his last day. Bubba just hushed him as they finally headed into the park.   
“I’m sorry,” he murmured, sinking down between his shoulders.   
“Look, I highly doubt you’re gonna die. And think of it this way, if you do die, at least it’s with me at some place you wanted to go.”  
Marshall huffed, looking up at him, “And why would dying around you be so pleasurable?”  
“Pfft, ‘cause? I’m me~ Who wouldn’t want to die in my arms?”  
Marshall laughed and nudged him with his elbow, “Shut up, ass.”  
He chuckled a bit, “So, I was thinking we should get at with something like The Freak Out?”  
He slumped a bit, frowning, “Can’t we just..walk around for a bit?”  
Bubba just scoffed, “Alright, fine. How about we just get on something easy to start with. Like the big swing-thing? Or the tea cups? To ease you into this.”  
“..I do like tea..” He stated quietly with a small smile.   
“Tea cups it is~” Bubba suddenly made a turn, pulling Marshall along. He shouted when he was pulled but then only sighed and followed him. “Are you sure you can endure the excitement of the tea cups~?”  
“Maybe..what do they do?”  
“They just sorta spin around while going around in a circle with a medium speed.”  
Marshall thought for a moment then shrugged, “That sounds fine.”  
“I know. That’s why we’re starting at this,” he said as he gestured towards the tea cups from a distance.   
Marshall gazed at the ride with a tilted head, “Yes, yeah, Bubba knows all.”  
“Glad you finally recognized that,” Bubba stated with a slight chuckle, “the line isn’t that long, let’s go.”  
He smiled meekly at him, nodding his head, “Okay.”  
He quickly grabbed Marshall’s arm, cutting in front of a strange in the middle of the line that didn’t seem to be paying attention.   
“Bubba, that was so rude..”  
“Shut up,” he mumbled through gritted teeth, “it isn’t a big deal.”  
Marshall sighed, shaking his head, “Okay.”  
“Stop worrying so much,” he said, sounding a bit angry but put his arm around his shoulders, “I’m sure you’ll have fun.”  
Marshall stiffened, going red all the way to his ears, “If you’re sure.”  
“Look, we’re even getting on nice~” He pulled the other onto the platform.   
Marshall walked nearly in step with him, tripping here and there over his feet. Once seated in a cup, he seemed confused, setting his hands on the wheel in the centre, “What is this for?”  
“It’s for spinning us. We have to turn it. It’s easier if we had more people but, eh, we’re starting out slow anyhow.”  
“...A ride that makes you work?..Okay..” he shrugged.   
“It’s fun. Shut up and enjoy it.” Bubba grabbed the wheel, grinning to himself in anticipation for the ride to start.   
Marshall hummed softly and held his side of the wheel. Once the ride started, he did his best to turn the wheel and did genuinely enjoy the ride, grinning brightly throughout. Bubba couldn’t help but to grin at Marshall’s expression, speeding up the spinning. Tea cups weren’t exactly his ‘thing’ but they were fun.   
“This is fun, you’re right!” Lee called over the music, laughing some.   
“See? I told you you were gonna have a good time!” He yelled back in a very ‘I told you so’ fashion.   
“So far, yeah!” He nodded his head.   
“Let’s try spinning faster!”   
Marshall nodded again and put more strength into his grip, pulling his arms faster so the teacup would spin quicker. Bubba grin widened, loving the speed of the ride. He loved going faster. The wind. It was fun!   
When the ride was over, Marshall was giggling here and there, having to lean into Bubba a bit as they exited, due to being extremely dizzy. Bubba couldn’t help but to laugh at him. Yeah, he’s an asshole but when he’s having a good time, all he can do is laugh and smile. Bubba helped holding him up so he wouldn’t fall over. It looked like he was helping his drunk friend.   
Mars looked up at the tall male, grinning sweetly at him. When he wasn’t freaking out and was all hyped like he was, he was actually pretty adorable. Really adorable, too adorable. Bubba just wanted to capture him and cage him up like a pet. An obedient pet. Keep him on a short leash, just the thought made him smile as he brushed a lock of hair behind Marshall’s ear.   
“Thirsty? I can buy us a drink before our next ride.”  
Marshall flinched softly to having the hand reach toward him but relaxed by the gentle touch. “Uh..” He looked down then back up at him, his grin replaced with a small, innocent smile as he said, “Yeah, sure..”  
“Good.” He grabbed his hand and lead the noiret towards the closest beverage stand.   
Marshall still wasn’t entirely comfortable with Bubba giving and buying him food but after so long he learned to just shut up and accept it.   
He giggled as they walked to the stand, for some reason feeling a high level of bliss throughout his body, not that he was complaining about it.   
Bubba’s eyebrow twitched as he smiled, glad that he was getting what he wanted from the amusement park. “What kind of drink do you want?”  
“I’m fine with just some water, please..” he said, looking at the stand then up at Bubba again.  
“Water? Really? Whatever.” He turned to the worker at the other end of the stand, “One bottle of water and a root beer, please.”  
Marshall took his hand away from Bubbala’s as the bottle of cold water was held out, thanking the man quietly. Bubba hadn’t even realise he was still holding his hand but thought nothing of it as he took his own drink.   
“So..” he walked closely beside Bubba as they headed away from the stand, “now what do you want to ride?”  
“We can always go to the starship thing...It spins you around inside until you’re pressed against the wall and can’t move. It’s really fun.”  
“That sounds..painful?” He looked concerned, biting the inside of his cheek.   
“No, no, it’s completely painless. But it does feel weird being held down by nothing.”  
Marshall sighed, sipping at his cold water, “Whatever you say.”  
“You don’t sound excited. Why don’t you sound excited?”  
“Do you really expect me to be excited? I don’t like lying so it’s not like I’m going to pretend either.”  
“Are you saying you aren’t having a good time?”  
“I am right now. The teacups were fun and you’re in a good mood so that’s always a plus,” he smiled at him.  
“Then why don’t you sound excited?”  
“I don’t..understand why I have to sound excited about something I’m not, even if I’m enjoying myself at the moment.”  
“Whatever, just fucking drop it,” he groaned, chugging some of his root beer.  
Marshall looked down, huffing through his nose. When they got to the Starship, again, the line was rather short. He stared at the machine in confusion as they waited, “I thought you said..” he blinked a couple of times then looked up at him, “it isn’t moving at all..?”  
“You’ll see what I mean when we get inside,” he turned his head to look at Marshall.  
He puckered his lips a bit in a pout, looking back to the machine. “Okay.” When they got inside the ride, he seemed only further baffled as he trailed Bubbala to two open mats. “So we just..lay against it? How is that even remotely safe?” He already didn’t like this.  
“It’s safe as long as you don’t try to sit up, and yes, we just lay against it. Gravity is our seatbelts,” he explained, lying against one of the mats himself.   
“Sure, that makes sense,” he sarcastically mumbled as he also laid up against it.   
When the ride began, Marshall gasped and pressed himself further against the padding, his eyes widening. He did not enjoy the right- though he wasn’t one of the few screaming, he was frightened. Besides, it hurt his head and his chest. Bubba, on the other hand, enjoyed it. He loved the feeling of being spun around so fast that he couldn’t even move, though he could barely feel the spinning. It was like magic or something to him.   
When the ride ended, Marshall grunted and practically fell into a ball in front of them, holding himself as he swayed. “That was awful,” he said quietly, slowly making his way to the exit.   
Bubbala followed Lee with a huge grin, “That was fucking awesome.”  
The noiret groaned, pausing so the bright haired male was beside him then continued walking, “What deathtrap now?”  
“Oh come on, the starship wasn’t even that bad. It’s a ride for kids.”  
“It hurt my chest and gave me a headache.”  
“Oh! Well, I’m sorry! Let’s just have no fun right now!” He stated loudly, filled with sarcasm as a few people close by glanced over at them.   
Marshall sank in on himself, filling with guilt, “Okay. I’m sorry, I’ll shut up.”

After a few hours of Bubbala just dragging Marshall around from ride to ride, he finally brought him to the biggest ride in the entire park. A huge fucking rollercoaster. “We’re riding this now~”  
Throughout the trip, Marshall had to stop and sit after each of the rides, against protest to Bubba even. On just about every ride, he screamed and few of them even got him to tears. His chest hurt from how quickly his head was going, he couldn’t do this anymore- he was going to have a heart attack! His was going to kill him.   
Upon seeing the huge roller coaster, he began breathing rapidly, his recently dried tears instantly streaming down his pale cheeks. “No. No! Bubba, I’m not going on that!” He shook his head and stepped back from the line.   
Bubba’s excited smile fell when Marshall stepped out of line. He quickly grabbed his forearm and snatched him back to his side, “Don’t be such a little bitch! You’ve been fine all day, don’t puss out now!”  
“I haven’t been fine!” He shouted back, pulling at his arm, “Bubba, please! I’ll do anything else, just not this one! Please!”  
“I’ve been waiting to ride this one all damn day, so we’re riding it! Stop throwing a damn fit!” He yelled, tightening his grip on him so he wouldn’t wiggle out of his grip.   
“Ride it by yourself!” He flinched, hiccuping as he sobbed, wiping his eyes with his free hand. People in the line began staring at them, some looked concerned while others were just staring. “Pl-please..” He coughed, “I don’t want to ride this ride.”  
“Stop crying and screaming! It’s just a fuckin’ rollercoaster!” He yanked his arm harshly, almost hard enough to bruise his upper arm.   
He screamed shortly from the mistreatment to his arm, quickly covering his mouth. He was shaking so much it was shaking Bubba’s hand and then some. Even with how tight his grip was.  
“Hey!” A woman spoke up, turning around to glare at Bubbala, “Don’t be so horrible, if he doesn’t want to ride, then leave him alone! He doesn’t have to!”  
Marshall went quiet, blinking a couple of times before a pit of anger formed in his stomach and he glared back at the women. He yanked his arm free only to take the (naturally) blond’s hand tightly. “Don’t talk to him?” He said in an angered tone, gritting his teeth some. “Mind your own business and leave him alone.”  
The lady seemed baffled for a moment then only scoffed and turned away again while mumbling that she felt bad for the noiret.   
Bubba had just about gone off on the bitch for trying to tell him how to treat his Marshall but next thing he knew he felt the other’s hand in his own and he was the one yelling at someone other than him. Bubba raised a brow and looked almost as baffled as the woman. “Um...yeah, what he said.”  
Marshall glared for the rest of the wait, tightly gripping Bubbala’s hand the entire time. His shaking settled to his average shaking until they got into the launch station. The fear took ahold of him yet again. He sniffled suddenly, fresh tears bubbling out of his eyes, “Bubba, do I have to get on..?” He asked softly, watching it take off, they were two or so launches away. “Please, can I not? I’m going to have a heart attack, I know it,” his shaking began to worsen, “I’m going to die on this!”  
When Marshall suddenly started to get upset again, Bubba just kind of looked back and forth from the ride to the crying male before throwing his head back and groaning loudly. He mostly wanted Marshall to ride with him because he felt like he would dash the moment the ride took off but after Marshall stood up for him for actually forcing him, he started to think..maybe he does have him on a leash?   
“Fuck! Fine, if it’ll shut you the fuck up!” He said, pointing to a nearby bench, “Go sit there and /don’t/ /move/. If you go anywhere else, you’re not gonna like me for the rest of the day, got it?” To stress what he was saying, he held up a balled fist.   
“Well. I…” He hesitated, chewing on his cheek. “Uh..” All of the sudden the crowd shifted forwards, shoving the two up as well. Wait, wait, wait, when did it become their turn? He didn’t want Bubba to be angry with him but- being as clumsy as he was, Marshall managed to trip into the cart and also managed to land in the far seat. The workers came through, closing the bases and buckling the belts. Marshall gripped the handlebars at his chest, quickly starting to practically hyperventilate. “Bubba, I’m going to die!”   
Bubba just huffed when Marshall started to further freak out, secretly amused that he had managed to get stuck on the ride, “Just close your eyes and try imaging you’re somewhere else, like with Jesus or someshit.”  
“I’m Jewish!” He shrieked before the carts suddenly rocketed through the air (the rollercoaster was appropriately named “Rocket 299”, given that it went from zero to 99 miles an hour in two seconds flat). Marshall Lee, along with many of the people on the ride, screamed hysterically, his eyes clenched shut as tightly as they could be.   
He could feel it, his heart beat so rapid that he could not feel anything else. Couldn’t hear anything else. Instead of the shaking from the track and wind, all he could feel, all he could hear, was his blood rushing through his veins faster and faster. To fast. His chest ached, it feel like his ribs were breaking just slightly more with each beat. He couldn’t count how many it was but he knew it was far more than it should be.   
From launch to finish, the entire ride was just under seven seconds, halfway through the track went into a spiral and then through a huge loop. At the very top of the loop, Marshall lost all consciousness, his body immediately limp and flopping lifelessly as it was thrown through the air.   
Arriving back at the station, when the buckles were automatically released and the brace was lifted back over their heads, he fell forwards into the seat in front of him. A worker quickly walked over and gently shook his shoulder then felt his pulse, which was still skyrocketing.   
“Call the medics! Get an ambulance immediately!” The worker shouted, quickly but still gently putting Marshall back into his seat so he was sitting properly. Another worker hit a button the control board to shut down the ride and sent an emergency alert.   
“Oh please! He’s just over exaggerating! I really don’t think an /ambulance/ is necessary for this kind of bull,” Bubba ranted like an ass, honestly not wanted to deal with the whole hospital thing and all that. He even checked Marshall’s pulse himself, the rapid pounding against the noiret’s artery actually perked a little worry. Was it worry or was worry or was he just scared that blood would suddenly burst out of his veins and splatter all over him? Either way, it freaked him out. “Holy shit..”


	7. Not a chapter!

Hey, guys, this fanfiction has been cancelled, I'm terrible sorry to end it where we did? It's genuinely an awful place, I know. If you would like, I could tell you what happened after the last chapter ended, just tell me and I'll just post another "chapter" explaining that part. Sorry.


End file.
